Fluffy PJO iPod Shuffle Challenge
by midgeon12
Summary: I tries the ipod shuffe challenge and this is what I came up with. Not little songfic in here will be a fluffy Percabeth romance though, ok? But I do enjoy fluffy songfics and I hope you do too, so here you go! :3 Rated T for a bit of romance and language
1. You and Me by Lifehouse

**Ipod Shuffle Challenge: You and me by Lifehouse **

Warning: Fluffiness and OOCness may occur in this fic or future fics. It's February vacation and just chillin' at home so who knows what I'll write? :)

I can't control what words come out of my tap-tap-tapping fingers in the keyboard. Enjoy!

This is no through Percy's POV, just a narrator.

This fic takes place after TLO, and Annabeth is Percy's girlfriend (how original, i know lol) His mom is out doing some grocery shopping(which usually takes her 2 hours)...I don't live in New York or anything so I don't know what its like there.

* * *

It's a lazy Saturday morning. Percy is sprawled all over his mattress, and a bit of drool is leaking from the corner of his mouth. His thick blue quilt is bunched up near the bottom left corner of his mattress, most likely a result of his squirming around while asleep (he tends to do that.) Dirty clothes are scattered on the floor. The sun faces his window and abruptly makes the room a whole lot brighter. The sudden light penetrates through the thin white curtains, which causes Percy to wake up.

"Ugh," he grunts in a groggy manner. Reaching for the clock that's always on his nightstand, he checks the time. 10:57 A.M.

A jolt of panic spreads through him. Annabeth had called last night to tell him she was coming over at 11:00. "Crap!"

A buzz at the door signifies Annabeth's arrival at the apartment building. Percy rushes around the room, franticly chucking dirty clothes in the hamper and desperately attempting to organize things when there is a sharp knock at the door. Uh oh. He's still in his sweats and has a bedhead. Shuffling to the door, he opens it, pleading and praying to not get skinned alive by his girlfriend. Annabeth stands in the doorway. Her wavy, honey blonde hair is in a simple ponytail.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she says with audible annoyance in her voice. She checks him out, grimacing at the fact it looks like he definitely just woke up.

"Uh..."

Percy is suddenly tackled by his girlfriend, gracefully if you can somehow imagine that. Percy is pushed onto the sofa and Annabeth flops down next to him.

"You don't even have a clue as to why I came do you?" she asks.

" 'Cause I'm awesome and you missed me even after seeing me yesterday?"

"Well, yeah," Annabeth says with a shrug. They're at the stage where they're comfortable with using phrases like "I love you"... at least Annabeth is.

"But something else, too," she adds. "It's been two years and a day since we defeated Kronos."

Oh yeah, Percy thinks. Yesterday was his birthday. It never seemed like such a big deal anymore, since the Titans weren't counting down his birthdays to start a war anymore.

Annabeth is just incredible; she remembers almost everything. It must be a gift because not many *normal* people have such an extensive and photographic memory like my girlfriend does, Percy continues to muse about.

Thinking about Annabeth makes Percy feel a pretty lucky guy, despite his family's small apartment and tight budget. She just seems so natural: no make up, no chemical crap in her hair, no phony acts...nothing like that. She just is as she is, he thinks. This suddenly brings him back to the present.

"Seaweed Brain...you're turning red. What you thinking about? Hmm?" asks Annabeth in a slightly mischevious tone.

"Just thinking...ah nevermind."

"I want to know!"

"I'm pretty damn lucky to have snagged a girl like you, 'kay?"

"Elaborate so you may shower me with wonderful words of praise," she says in a playfully regal tone.

Percy thinks for a minute. Too many thoughts are swirling around . Really, why did he love her?

"I really don't know, you...you're just amazing."

"I was kinda hoping for a real reason," she says in a jokingly indignant tone.

"You're just..." Percy's gaze shifts about, as if looking for inspiration around the room. "You-"

In a split second decision he leans in, gives her a kiss and holds her tight. "You're beautiful."

Annabeth hugs him back and is satisfied with this answer. She knows he doesn't just mean lookswise, but personalitywise as well. "I think you're beautiful too."


	2. The Fear by Lily Allen

**Hey people! I'm glad you liked my story, so i'll try to continue it using the best of my writing abilities...wow that sentence was a little confuzzling. Well anyway, I watched the Lightning Thief movie over the weekend, and it was reeeeally different from the book. What really pissed me off about it was that *MOVIE SPOILER* they made the plot center around the pearl hunt and that Annabeth was NOT blonde! What's up with that?!!!**

**But otherwise, I think it deserved more than two stars...I'd give it a three. For those of you who want to watch it, just know that the movie peoples kinda condensed a few books together. **

**I'd like to complain and praise and compare and contrast and rant about the book and the movie, but that's not why you're reading this...we must get on with our story!**

**BTW this story centers around Annabeth, at 13 years old, during that oh-so-horrible time when teenagers either succumb to peer pressure or stay different (which not many teens like) but Annabeth is Annabeth and we'll how she deals with it. Fluffiness and OOCness may occur.**

**

* * *

**

**Ipod Shuffle Challenge #2: The Fear by Lily Allen**

Annabeth, at thirteen years old, is now officially a teenager. A young adult. A soon-to-be ninthgrader. Right now, Annabeth attends a private school, open to boys and girls alike, in New York. She walks down the hall. Orange lockers line the walls and a boring blue-gray rug lines the tiled floor. Fluorescent lighting brightens the halls so everyone can see. See what? Actually, many unusual things, but several things are much the same as well. Slutty girls in heavily done makeup, guys in sloppy clothes. There really is no purpose for the uniform, Annabeth thinks, if everyone is just going to wear it so weirdly and sloppily.

Annabeth holds her books to her chest, aware of everything in this very hall leading up to her next class, Language Arts. A couple of tenth graders up against her locker are making out, and Annabeth needs to get her textbook.

"Excuse me," she says in a cold tone. "I need to get to my locker."

She pushes past them, but they hardly notice, still caught up in their wave of lust.

"2, 28, 15," she whispers as she spins the dial of her lock. Annabeth grabs her book and rushes off to the Language Arts classroom just as the late bell rings. Annabeth takes a seat at her assigned desk, flips open her binder and takes out her homework that's due, and later gets up to hand it in her class's homework box.

Today's lesson is about the correct usage of certain punctuation marks, but Annabeth already knows everything and starts to float off into her own little world.

It seems like the world around her is caving under peer pressure. Take Livy Stevens, for example. Last year in seventh grade, Livy was the shy and conservative one. What has she turned into now? A total bitch who skips out on class, caked on makeup face, gets D's an doesn't care, has had numerous boyfriends, and a rumor was going around that she gave a tenth grader a blowjob.

All these kids who had succumbed to this tidal wave of monotonous behavior (eherm, bitchy attitude and pants-on-the-ground dudes) **(A/N: Pants on the ground, pants on the ground. Lookin like a fool with your pants on the ground. Haha, I totally agree.) **used to be so kind. Annabeth observes the people around her, realizing their selfishness and pathetic attempt at trying to prove something. Why not act the way you should? Yes, people know you are growing up, but we sensible people don't want your so-called *adult* impression shoved down our throats. They're so stupid. And they call _me_ a loser. Ha, she thinks.

Annabeth called upon to answer a question. She needs the teacher to repeat it in order to answer.

"Give an example of an appropiate situation in which you would use a colon."

"When you are stating a list."

Annabeth begins to drift from reality back into her own little thinking/zone out bubble.

She can't wait to get out of this hellhole.


	3. Numb by Linkin Park

****

**Hey! Thanks to all the readers who reviewed me and stuff! Squee!**

**Now I sound like a doting author, but seriously dude, one good review is enough to make my day. Anyway, this little songfic is based off the song Numb by Linkin Park, one of my favorite bands ever. I thought about it for a bit when I knew this song would be used for my next one-shot, and after thinking it through I decided it would be perfect!**

**Perfect for what, you may ask?**

**I found this to be the song that absolutely fits Luke's descening into the River Styx. Isn't it just amazing how well it works. This was my idea, so don't steal it, BETCH! **

**Haha, I kid, I kid. I wouldn't call you guys bitches. You're all too nice :3 **

**Well, don't you think it's perfect though? Like he's numb both on the outside and inside, because somehow going into the Styx makes you ponder about deep stuff in your life. That's what happened to Percy, right? So it should happen to Luke as well... I think. He's realizing what his life turned into and realizes he doesn't want it to be this way, but he can't turn it around now. Seriously, just read. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I think I'll have to write this through Luke's POV though because, as readers, we need to hear his thoughts in order to get the story. 'kay? I know it's a little weird because my other ones were done through narrator's perspective in the present tense. I apologize ahead of time if this one sucks; I'm not so great writing through the eyes of characters.**

**

* * *

**

Don't you hate it when life hands you choices, but they aren't really choices? Especialy if these *choices* reeeeally affect your life somehow? Yea. I've got one hell of a *choice* right now. I hate it.

Bracing myself, I take a deep breath and almost dip in one toe into the River styx when a dude with a really rugged and raspy voice runs toward me, screaming "Stop!"

"What do you want? Get out of here! I have business to attend to!" I scream back. I am in no mood to discuss things with this dead guy. I'm on a mission, but a mission I didn't really want to be on. I'm kinda stuck with it, and I gotta finish by duties. **(A/N: Haha...doodies ;p. I'm one of those immature people who laughs when people say that word lol.)** It all boils down to whether I'm brave enough and dedicated enough to my cause to give my body up to Lord Kronos. See, that's my fake choice. Either I descend and Kronos takes over my body or I get killed by defying his order. If you think about it, I kinda get terminated either way. So it's not really a choice. I glance back at the dead guy that's still heading in my direction.

I suddenly recognize this dude and realize it's Achilles. That other one who was dipped in the Styx, but his weak spot was his ankle and he got shot with an arrow there and died. What an idiot. Should worn protection there or something...

Like, I was all pumped up about the cause before, but would I go so far as to do this? I want to say, "Kronos, I don't want you to take over my body. I don't wish to give up my life," but I can't. Can't go back on my word. The gods must be defeated.

Sacrificing my body to Kronos, it's like I'm giving in, but to my own cause. Like I'm saying "oh, Kronos is much more imprtant, therefore I draw back and let him do the work." But I want glory. All I've done, and then to give in....ugh. Can't turn back now. I was seduced by their bribes of glory and "benefits". What benefits? I sure don't see any. Damn bastard.

"Huff..." I sigh. Can't turn back, can't turn back, can't turn back...

Achilles jogs over to my side. For a ghost, he's pretty damn sweaty. "You can't! You must stop! Beware!"

Weirdo.

I grunt at him, trying to brush him off.

"No you can't! This decision ruined my life!"

"What? What, no! W' You talking about? You don't even have a life!" I then realize I sound like a defensive idiot. Calm down, Luke.

Achilles then goes onto a little spiel about if he can't dissuade from my task then gotta prepare me. Who are you, my mom? Well, not really, 'cause then you'd be spitting shit about my future in my face and have glowing eyes...

Whatever. Just think of an "Achilles spot" for me (armpit, I'm set to go) and...SPLASH!

I dive perfectly and in as cool a manner as I can so the Achilles guy knows I'll be fine. He looks at me with one final, pitiful look and leaves. Good riddance.

The currents are stronger than I'd thought. Crap.

The black water thrusts me around like a ragdoll, and I wish that this was so much easier than it actually is. The dark, murky water stings me, likes it's acid. What is with this friggin' river? The pain! Like being deep fried alive but much, much worse! I scream out underwater. No one can hear me. I can just tell. No one hangs by the Styx but that Achilles dude. Guess he was right, 'cause this disturbing experience is enough to scar me for life. Then again, I won't be alive becasue Kronos will have taken over me by then. Crud! How is it that I almost forget something like that? Does the River Styx have some power like that, or is it just the unbearable pain that distracted me?

My left underarm, my chosen weak spot, is throbbing and hurts worse than the others. Abruptly, the pain rushes out of me. It's beautiful relief, like a Spring breeze on a gloomy Autumn's day.

What happens next is nearly undescribable. I don't want to sound crazy, but I swear it was like a cheesy old family film that played down in the depths of the Styx. Like a projector, but..not. Like I was immersed in the moving image, a part of it. I'm insane. It's kind of like a mix of old film/ projector/ vision/ Iris Message/ Omni theater effect.

I see Annabeth and Thalia. The focus is really bad, whatever this was. But apparently tuning kicked in and everything was slowly getting clearer.

Little by little, I feel myself being sort of embodied into my old self, back when I was 14, 15 ish.

Annabeth and Thalia were asleep. Annabeth was only around seven, she was so cute. Her little blonde curls, I remember, bounced aroung whenever she ran.

And there was Thalia. **(A/N: normally I'm not a Thaluke shipper nor read about that couple, but I thought I would try it.)** She was such a free spirit. She still is. I miss her actually, but I would get in some serious shit with Kronos if he found out.

Thalia was Thalia. Awesome, confident, unique....I could go on and on, but my thoughts take a different path.

I remember this now. It's the time that I was supposed to keep watch, but I fell asleep and a Sphinx attacked us. Thalia is stirring in her sleep, muttering "Luke.."

What? What about me? Is it possible that you like me, Thalia?

Thalia!

I hate you, Kronos.


	4. New Perspective by Panic! at the Disco

Ipod Shuffle Challenge: New Perspective by Panic! at the Disco!

**Helloooo, my dear loving readers! thank you so much for the reviews. like one nice review is enough to make me super happy and excited, kind of in a newbie way but im not new here lol. ok, so this ones about hades and when he meets maria and how he just want her with hi already. however, you cant just "stop there and let me correct it" or "fastforward to go down on me" in reality. things take time. ive never ever ever ever read or wrote some Hades/Maria story so this should be interesting.**

* * *

Hades: Lord of the Underworld. A most intimidating character. A thief. A grim god. Often overlooked when mentioning the Olympians. A caring lover?

Since when did this occur? When did this freak appear loving? He had stolen Persephone to be his reluctant queen; dragged her down a pit of darkness until they reached the Land of the Dead. He was revered by humans out of fear. Had the power to cause excruiating pain for eternity for certain souls. He obviously did not belong in with his siblings and relatives up at Olympus, but rather bided his time in the Underworld.

So how did he become a charming Romeo? It all started one day at the beach in the humans' world.

Ogunquit beach is an enchanting little beach up in Maine that hosts soft white sand and large, chilling waves. Not only does it provide an excellent location for children to swim and boogie-board, but also offers a relaxing place to think. Ogunquit beach is Hades's absolute favorite beach. He is not a fan of boogie-boarding and would prefer to not to get his clothes wet (they must remain clean and polished to prove his important role in the Underworld), but at this particular beach those prejudices simply wash away.

The salty waves roll in and tickle the sides of Hades's leg, for he's wearing shorts. It's a quiet day in Ogunquit, and the Canadian tourists aren't there to bother him with their smoking and loud talking. The water is a frigid 55 degrees Fahrenheit, but it's fine for Hades. Only a few other visitors are there, and Hades decides to lean way back in his comfortable folding beach chair, smiling at the warmth of the gentle sunshine and ignoring the beads of perspiration sliding down his face. He breathes in a calm sea breeze, taking in the sweet, salty fragrance.

Hades is at the beach to clear his mind. Oh, Persephone. His beau of a wife constantly bitches and whines during the time she must stay with him, and, well, this hurts Hades.  
Sometimes, he thinks he's better off without her.

Immersed in his deep meditation, Hades is suddenly interrupted by a "BONK" of his chair and he opens his eyes.

A young woman, possibly in her early 20s just whacked into his chair while trying to catch a beachball and toppled over him. Hades catches her with one swift movement of his arms. He rights her up back up.

Hades was no Zeus; wasn't a serial rapist like his crazy brother, but this woman caught his attention. He ogles her for a second, not wanting to appear as a total skeeze to her, but she certainly had some nice features. She had black-brown curly hair that was not quite waist length, but almost. Her skin was a pleasantly tanned olive-toned color. On her face she adorned a long, pointy nose that was indicative of a most likely Italian heritage. She had a narrow, harshly sharp shaped face. Close set brown eyes that were almond-shaped sat above her long nose and a thin pair of lips were twisted in a smirk as she apologized.

"I'm sorry about that," she says in a heavy Italian accent. Hades's assumption was right.

"S'all good," he replies, not sure whether to continue the conversation or switch back to zen mode.

Her mouth settles into a smile. "Hi, I'm Maria. Maria diAngelo, and this is my cousin, Riley. I'm visiting him and his father from Italy." Riley waves to Hades, a mere fuzz in the background when his concentration is focused on Maria. She seems interested in Hades. She sticks out her hand.

Hades swallows, and takes the hand and they shake. "I'm Hades. I...uh...don't live here. From Arkansas." Sometimes, telling a lie is much better than the truth.

"Hades. Like the Greek god," Maria says, still with a brilliantly white smile that hasn't wavered since her collision with the god.

"Yeah. My parents were both, uh, Ancient Greek historians," Hades says, another lie sliding out.

Maria flashes him a skeptical look. "Oh, really?"

Not wanting to have to lie more, he simply nods his head with a soft , "Uh huh."

Damn, she's a cute one, Hades thinks. Couldn't they just skip the awkward white lies and flirting and get to the point? That is, in Hades mind, just being a couple. "Ok, um. Can I have your number?" Wow, is this turning super awkward for me or what?, Hades thinks.

"Wow, that was very straightforward. Sure you can."

The two exchange numbers. Maria writes Hades cell number onto her left arm with a blue marker. She gives him one last little coy smirk and walks off to continue playing olleyball with the beachball with her cousin Riley. Hades returns to his folding cair, pondering what just happened and feels an all too familiar red burning in his cheeks.


	5. Let the Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope

Ipod Shuffle Challenge: Let the Drummer Kick by Citizen Cope.

**Hey guys! I thought I would try something different. I hope the format doesn't bother you. By the way, this is a totally different little backstory we've got here, and none of this (timingwise) will fit into the book...ever. It's just my own little take on the couple Perachel, even if I still prefer Percabeth.**

* * *

Let the drummer kick, let the drummer kick that...again and again. Percy lies in bed, thoughts revolving and revolving and repeating to the point where sounds are just sounds and words have no meaning. All the instances between him and Rachel. A pitiful chronicle of "them". Their second meeting to the end of it all. Repeating in his mind, just like that song...let the drummer kick, let the drummer kick that. Let the drummer kick let the drummer kick that let the drummer kick let the dummer kick that leht theh druh merr kik leht theh druh merr kik thaht.

Relation: Perfcy and Rachel had kind of known each other...

Creation: A sort of bond had been created.

Incarceration: He'd felt too attached to Annabeth as a gal pal that it was constricting him from making other friends...who just happened to be girls.

Determination: He was determined to escape from the binds of Annabeth and try to befriend Rachel.

Equation: How did you go about making friends of the opposite sex? Was there a certain way?

Humiliation: Hey, he tried. A failed attempt, though. AWKWARD...

Reincarnation: The awkwardness turned into something else. It recurred as something else. Rachel was talking to him...

Situation: Well, they had something going on. It wasn't a romance ( Gods, no!) but they had some sort of friendship almost...

Elation: They weren't best buds, no (Annabeth was still taken into consideration). However, Percy had found something in his life that actually seemed to have stability and consistency. Rachel and him were good friends...but to Percy it may have been just a little more.

Identification: Rachel, being the staightforward person she was, asked Percy what she was to him. Well, everyone hates a label. How_ did _Percy identify Rachel? _He _didn't even know the answer...

Retaliation: Okay. Percy had made his first no-no with Rachel. He'd told her she wasn't his best friend, for that slot had already been taken up by you-know-who. And then he told her she took something like second place. And Rachel got mad and ignored him. Clearly, what he told her wasn't the answer she'd wanted to hear.

Education: Reconciliation took place. He educated her about his insane life. It actually didn't turn out to be a mistake, because it just brought them one step closer...and Percy also learned how-to and how-to-not deal with girls.

Inspiration: Rachel became almost as a part of Percy's life as Annabeth had...almost. It was different somehow and this *bond* that him and Rachel shared gave Percy different ideas.

No Substitution: There was no other way to say it. Percy liked Rachel. And not just as a friend.

Solution: He told her. Rachel took it fine. She didn't say if she liked him back, but they started to hang out more often.

Conclusion: Yeah, she kinda liked him back. And when she realized this she told him. They kind of went out...but they didn't really address this issue that much. They mostly hung out as friends.

Non-inclusion: Annabeth was never like Rachel in this way...and might never be.

Drug infusion: Being around Rachel was like getting high for Percy. He craved it. He often procured it easily. It made him happy and excited to see her.

Mass confusion: Annabeth arrived. And Percy was totally lost.

Delusion: Percy very pitifully tried to make things work out between him, Rachel and Annabeth. He subconsciously made himself believe that Annabeth would always be a safety net. He couldn't really count on that anymore.

Solution: Annabeth was getting really, really irritating. She was yelling so much and had a_ very _short fuse. It might have all been Rachel's fault, but she couldn't take the blame...Rachel had her own free "get out of jail free" card thing here, and this seemed to piss Annabeth off even more. But it really all boiled down to who meant more to him... Sorry, Rachel.

Conclusion.

Inspiration.


End file.
